Harry Potter: Resurreción
by patriot117
Summary: Un suceso cambiara la vida de Harry y Hermione. Uno que los unira aun mas. Uno que los llevara a una nueva lucha, donde revelaran sucesos del pasado, y como estos percuten en su presente. Deberan enfrentar a un nuevo mal, bien conocido. Y todo impulsado en un comienzo por el sentimiento de venganza.
1. Arrebato

**Hola a todos los que se estén pasando a leer mi historia n.n, hoy les traigo una nueva idea que se me ocurrió al ver ayer la películas de Harry Potter, específicamente las reliquias de la muerte parte uno y dos n.n, y no pude evitar escribir y escribir hahaha. Bien esta historia es intensa, en todos los aspectos, habrá romance, odio, rencor, tristeza, felicidad, amistad, reconciliación, de todo un poco. Por eso les reitero y advierto que será fuerte, ó eso es lo planeado pero veremos como avanza. En fin no diré más y dejare que lean.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**

**Bueno sin más por el momento.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Harry Potter: Resurrección**

**I. Arrebato**

El cielo aun se teñia de negro, pero el horizonte se comenzaba a pintar de anaranjado. Un joven de cabellera negra revuelta, se vestía con una ropa algo peculiar. Nunca le había gustado del todo aquel uniforme. Mientras terminaba de acomodarse su vestimenta, camino al buró de su cuarto, en el estaba su varita. La tomo. Con un movimiento hizo que las cortinas de su ventanal se abrieran de par en par. Se acerco al ventanal y observo a varias personas caminar de un lado a otro, para ser temprano había mucho movimiento. El joven de nombre Harry Potter, estaba emocionado por aquella mañana.

Ya tenia todo listo y se preparo a ir al ministerio. Coloco su varita en su cinturón y salio de su casa, el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Camino por las calles, ahora ya iluminadas mas por los rayos de sol que sobre salían cada vez mas del horizonte. Su caminata lo llevo a unos baños públicos, la única entrada al ministerio. A diferencia de hace años, ahora no tenias que meter tus pies en el inodoro, el cambio consistió en que solo tendrías que tirar de golpe el papel sanitario hasta que quedara solo el cartoncito café, siendo esto un tragador especial. Tan pronto como hizo lo anterior, Harry se hallo en el ministerio, el cual estaba atiborrado de gente. Mas ese día. Camino entre la multitud, en cada paso que daba un diferente hechicero le saludaba y felicitaba, el joven de la cicatriz de rayo sonreía y agradecía.

Paso por varios pasillos, iba en dirección hacia su oficina. Debía buscar algo antes de dirigirse al anfiteatro del ministerio. Al doblar en una esquina, pudo observar su oficina. Se dirigió a ella y abrió la puerta, tras esta se topo con una cabellera roja. Su amigo Ron le miraba alegre desde la silla de visitas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, se acerco a su amigo y ambos se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

- Felicidades, Amigo – Ron dio dos palmadas en la espalda de su mejor amigo y luego se separo de el – por fin has llegado al alto mando.

- Estaremos en el alto mando – Harry no pudo evitar sentir que le estaba yendo muy bien en la vida. Después de todo lo que sufrió. Esta época de su vida no la cambiaria por nada – Pues a quien crees que nombrare mi segundo al mando.

- ¿Es enserio, Harry? –

- ¿Acaso crees que elegiría ha alguien mas? – ambos amigos sonrieron. Ese día Harry estaba dispuesto a compartir su felicidad. El joven de cabello negro fue a su escritorio abrió un cajos un tomo una foto, sonrío al ver quienes estaban en el. Lo guardo enseguida en la bolsa de su camiseta.

- ¿Estas bien amigo? – pregunto Ron al verlo perdido. Harry giro a su amigo y asintió.

- Venga, que llegamos tarde a la ceremonia –

Los amigos casi tuvieron que correr hasta el anfiteatro. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, todos esperando impacientes ver al famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que derroto al que no debe ser nombrado. Harry y Ron estaban tras bambalinas, donde muchas personas preparaban el evento. Ron vio a lo lejos a una joven con cabellera castaña, y lisa. Era Hermione. Estaba hablando con el primer ministro, parecía que Hermione trataba algo muy importante, o no tanto pero para como era la castaña, podía que estuviera presionando al primer ministro para aprobar alguna de sus iniciativas. Los amigos se acercaron, saludaron al primer ministro, quien emocionado y admirado recibió a Harry con un fuerte abrazo. Después los tres amigos se separaron.

- Ahora que quería que el primer ministro hiciera, amor – Ron abrazo a Hermione, quien se separo de el inmediatamente. El pelirrojo sabio que a ella no le gustaba portarse así en horas de trabajo.

- Estamos tratando de entablar una reunión con el primer ministro muggle – Hermione veía sus anotaciones. Al ser diplomática entre ambos mundos, su trabajo era muy estricto y difícil de llevar – después de derrotar a Voldemort tener buena relación con los lideres muggle es vital.

- Se que harás un buen trabajo con esa reunión, Hermione – la voz de Harry hizo que la castaña dejara de leer sus apuntes, por la distracción no recordó del porque se aquel evento.

- Oh, Harry – la castaña abrazo al pelinegro – Felicidades, ya era hora que te nombraran jefe del departamento de aurores.

- Bueno, no se si antes me lo mereciera –

- Claro que lo merecías – Hermione no dejaba de sonreír – derrotar a Voldemort en tu curriculum es algo para darte el mejor puesto.

- ¡Amor! – alguien tomo por detrás a Harry, el joven reconoció enseguida aquella voz. Era su pelirroja novia, Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny – Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un rápido beso – Pensé que no vendrías.

- Crees queme perdería, el nombramiento del primer jefe de aurores mas joven de la historia – la pelirroja tenia razón, Harry a sus veinte años seria el primer jefe de aurores de la historia. Normalmente ese puesto lo ganaba alguien de mucho mayor edad.

- Sabes que no me gusta que alardes – Harry se sonrojo al ver como su novia grito aquello, varios hechiceros cerca les miraron. Al joven hechicero nunca le gusto presumir, ni mucho menos alardear, por ello su incomodidad por lo que su novia acababa de hacer.

- Señor Potter, es tiempo – una joven trabajadora del ministerio se acerco a los amigos. Cada quien se fue a su posición para el evento. Harry y Hermione se fueron juntos al estrado donde pronto el telón subiría.

(-)

La noche arribo Londres. Y cuatro individuos estaban en un bar celebrando el nombramiento de Harry. En una mesa, sentados en parejas, Ron pedía un brindis por su amigo y el gran trabajo que seguramente haría como Jefe de Aurores. La que se notaba más orgullosa era la menor de los Weasley, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Harry. Ron les miraba serio al notar tanto acercamiento, si no fuera porque Hermione le dijo que se relajara, seguro que el pelirrojo se sentaría entre los dos.

- Creo que ya es tarde – Harry miro su reloj, aquel instrumento muggle que les fascinaba a Ron y Ginny – Mañana es mi primer día como Jefe y no quiero dar mala impresión.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable, Harry? – Ron bromeo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Pues será mejor que tu también ya lo vayas siendo, si quieres ser mi segundo al mando – Ron casi se atragante al ser recordado de su también nuevo puesto. Hermione y Ginny se rieron ante lo sucedido.

- Bueno nos vamos – Harry tomo a Ginny. Se despidieron de sus amigos y se retiraron a descansar, claro cada quien en su respectivo hogar. La pelirroja ahora vivía en edificio de hechiceros, a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Harry. Por su parte Ron vive en el callejo Diagon en una posada, y Hermione aun con sus padres.

(-)

El día siguiente llego. Ginny estando en su cuarto miro unos papeles que tenia que llevar a la lechucería, se preparaba para salir cuando una lechuza marrón se paro en su ventana. La pelirroja tomo la pequeña nota que decía:

Estimada señorita Weasley

Por este medio queremos hacerle una cordial invitación a que se reúna con una de nuestras reporteras de Diaro el Profeta. Con el asunto de entrevistarla como la novia del nuevo Jefe de Aurores, el señor Potter. Y que saldrá en nuestra edición especial de este mes. Si acepta nuestra invitación, devuelva la lechuza con su respuesta y le mandaremos la información de donde encontrarnos.

Saludos y agradecimiento editor en Jefe

August Salm

Diario el Profeta

La pelirroja no pudo contener su emoción. Enseguida fue por pergamino y tinta para escribir su respuesta. Claro que no perdería esa oportunidad de salir en una publicación especial.

(-)

El ministerio de magia siempre estaba lleno de personas, y ese día no seria la excepción. En el departamento de Aurores, Harry vivía su primer día como el jefe. Y no por ser su primer día tendría poco que hacer, el antiguo hechicero que estuvo en ese puesto le dejo mucho que poner en orden. Sumando que tenían un caso de Mortifagos, aun quedaban algunos y estaban siendo cazados. Por suerte estos no estaban organizados y resultaba fácil enfrentarlos.

Ron se dirigía a su oficina. Ya iba tarde para reportarse a su labores, y no podía quedarle mal a su amigo. El pelirrojo llego al piso de su departamento y se dispuso a entrar ala oficina de Harry, pero una joven secretaria se acerco a el, parecía que traía un sobre en su mano.

- Disculpe, señor Weasley – la joven extendió el sobre – Me han pedido que le entregue esto – el pelirrojo se quedo un rato viendo aquel sobre, parecía normal para ser mágico. Al final lo tomo.

- Gracias Andrea – Ron rompió el sello de seguridad del sobre, y en vez de abrirse, unas letras aparecieron en el papel amarillo. Era una aviso de que un auror francés visitaría las instalaciones de Londres. Se le solicitaba en una cafetería donde lo esperaría para ser recogido y llevado al ministerio. Ron no dudo al ver el sello de aurores y del ministro. De hecho tenia la firma del primer ministros tanto francés como el de Londres.

- Ron, ¿que haces ahí parado? – Harry había salido de su oficina.

- Me han mandado ir por un Auror francés – Ron dibujo una mueca, no era muy grato para el ser niñero de un extranjero.

- Que raro, no se me ha informado de eso – Harry levanto una ceja. Ron le esneño el documento, al verlo supo que era oficial – Bien, pues será mejor que vayas, ya mero es la hora marcada.

- Como mande, Señor – El pelirrojo ergio su espalda en forma militar y se dispuso a ir, mientras Harry reia por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

(-)

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina, sentada frente a su escritorio atiborrado de documentos. Todos esos los leería ese mismo día, eran muchas actas y leyes que revisar. Su trabajo nunca seria fácil. A la derecha de la joven, había una lechuza parada sobre un largo palo de madera que tenia una especia de rama, donde se posaba. La castaña tenia un rato esperando que su secretaria le trajera su café, y ya hace mucho que se lo había pedido. Allison, el nombre de la joven secretaria, siempre había sido algo torpe y distraída. Hermione le tenia fe, pero en ocasiones le sacaba de sus casillas. Mientras pensaba en como la regañaría, escucho que abrían la puerta de su oficina, creyendo que era Allison, empezó a reprimirla.

- Esta es la onceava vez que haces esto, Allison – Al escuchar una risa, la joven levanto su mirada, dejando de lado lo que hacia. Frente a ella estaba Harry mirándola divertido – Harry, lo siento, pensé que eras Allison.

- ¿De nuevo se retrazo con el café? – su amiga asintió, mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento – eres buena al tenerla bajo tu yugo, no muchos lo harían.

- Es una buena chica, se que mejorara –

- Si Hermione Granger lo dice, así será – ambos amigos soltaron una risa. Era buen momento para que ambos tomaran un descanso de una mañana tan atestada de trabajo.

(-)

Ron tenia media hora esperando y no había señal de aquel francés. Llevaba dos cafés, e iba por el tercero. Decidió que si no llegaba en quince minutos, que lo disculpara pero el se iría a trabajar que tenia muchos pendientes. En lo que el pelirrojo maldecia por sus adentros, la campanitas que colgaban en la entrada sonaron, indicando que alguien entraba en la cafetería. Sin prestar atención de quien seria, Ron recibio su café y fue en ese momento que la voz de su hermana le llamo la atención.

- ¿Ron?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ginny iba bien vestida, como si se fuera ha encontrar con alguien. Ron levanto una ceja y sonrios.

- Trabajando, hermanita –

- Vaya que si lo haces – Ginny apunto a los tres vasos de café. Dos de ellos vacíos.

- Estoy esperando a un auror proveniente de Francia – Ron por su parte tuvo la misma pregunta que le había hecho su hermana – pero dime, ¿tu que haces aquí?

- Vengo a encontrarme con una reportera del Profeta –

- ¿Para que? –

- Quieren saber sobre la novia del nuevo Jefe de Aurores y famoso Harry Potter – Ginny no podía evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios – Pero vengo tarde y aun así no veo por ningún lado a la reportera.

- ¿Cuánto de retraso tienes? –

- Como veinte minutos – Ginny se mostró apenada por su "pequeña" tardanza. Ron negó con la cabeza, cuando de pronto sintió que algo no estaba bien. Observo como la señora que le atendía, ponía el letrero de cerrado en la puerta. Paso su vista por el local y observo que solo había dos personas, ambas de negro encapuchadas. Esto no estaba para nada bien – Ginny, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes – susurro el pelirrojo a su hermana que le miro preocupada. Ron sabia que habían caído en un engaño, no era coincidencia que el y su hermana se encontraran en aquel lugar. La reportera y el auror eran señuelos para que cayeran en la trampa. Tomo su varita, Ginny con disimulo hizo lo mismo. Con la mirada de Ron ambos tan rápido como pudieron buscaron la salida, pero los encapuchados les lanzaron hechizos de ataque. Como pudieron los hermanos se cubrieron bajo una de las mesas. Ambas parejas se lanzaban hechizos que mandaban a volar todo. Ron observo como la mesera se largaba por la puerta trasera – Ginny debemos ir por ahí – apunto por donde anteriormente la mesera huyo.

- Como lo haremos, los sujetos esos están cerca de la puerta –

- Los distraeré, tu huye y ve por ayuda –

- Es mejor desaparecernos – aconsejo Ginny, pero Ron negó con la cabeza. El sabia que era peligroso, además de que sentía un hechizo que les impedía hacer tal cosa. La mesa comenzaba a ceder, si irían hacer algo ese era el momento - ¿Quiénes crees que son?

- Ni idea – Ron salio de la mesa y lanzo un ataque que casi da en uno de los sujetos – A la de tres huye, yo los atendré en raya.

- Pero, Ron … -

- Nada, has lo que te digo – Ginny asintió. Ron contó a tres y salio de la mesa corriendo y lanzando hechizos por doquier. Ginny se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera y la cruzo. Ron sintió alivio al verla salir, pero tan pronto como vino su alivio, se desvaneció. El grito de su hermana resonó en sus oídos – ¡Ginny! – grito preocupado el pelirrojo. Pasó su mirada por la puerta y vio a su hermana inconciente siendo arrastrada por una figura alta, con identidad oculta tras una larga tunica negra y la capucha de esta sobre su cabeza que cubría también su rostro.

- Venga Ron, sal de tu escondite – el pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo sabia su nombre aquel sujeto? – Se que no permitirás que nada malo le pase a tu hermana.

- Ya, aquí estoy – Ron se levanto y salio detrás de un sofá.

- Sabia que cederías – el sujeto soltó una risa macabra, dejo tumbada a Ginny en el suelo, Ron corrió a socorrerla – Los Weasley, es bueno verlos después de un largo tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Ron con su hermana en brazos inconciente miro al sujeto encapuchado. Nada en su voz le recordaba ha alguien, pero le preocupaba que supiera quien era y como encontrarlos -¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- No eres para nada suspicaz, ¿cierto? – el sujeto sujetaba una varita extraña, la acariciaba y la pasaba de un lado a otro. Ron aun tenia la suya en mano, buscaría el momento presidio de atacar – Pero que se puede esperar de la vergüenza de la sangre pura, yo diría que no mucho – los sujetos juntos a la figura que hablaba rieron como idiotas.

- Supongo que son Mortifagos – el pelirrojo recordó que habían reportes de Mortifagos en Londres, era mas que factible que esos fueran los que se buscaban – Ya ríndanse, no lograran nada. Su líder ha muerto, entiéndanlo, Harry lo elimino.

- Es curioso lo que dices – el sujeto encapuchado se dio media vuelta, ordeno algo a los sujetos y estos se fueron del lugar. Sin darse vuelta el sujeto volvió hablar – Puede que las versiones de la muerte del señor tenebroso sean algo exageradas – Ron no puso atención a lo que decía el sujeto. Ese era el momento de atacar. Con su varita se dispuso a lanzar un ataque pero el sujeto fue más ágil, desarmo a Ron. Ahora con su varita en las manos del enemigo y su hermana inconciente, los pelirrojos estaban en aprietos – Muy mal hecho, Ronald. Nunca debiste de haber hecho eso – el sujeto se quito la capucho, Ron quedo paralizado de quien tenia enfrente, esa mirada asesina se calvo en la suya, sentía que todo estaba perdido. El sujeto levanto su varita, dispuesto a lanzar un conjuro. Ron cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, abrazo fuerte a su hermana, esperando que nada le pasara a ella y fue cuando escucho el conjuro.


	2. Juntos

**Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo¡, espero lo disfruten n.n.**

**Bueno sin más por el momento.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**II. Juntos**

Harry mantenía una buena charla con su mejor amiga. Llevaban una hora sin parar de platicar, y eso que Harry no siempre había sido bueno para eso. Pero desde hace un tiempo los dos amigos se habían hecho aun más cercanos. Llegando al punto de platicarse y aconsejarse en sus respectivas relaciones, sin alguna pena. Pero platicarse todo era normal desde siempre, ellos se podían contar todo, sin importar lo que fuese. Harry observo el reloj de la mesa de Hermione, el cual marcaba la una de la tarde. Era la hora de la comida, y si que el pelinegro ya tenia hambre. Un gruñido proveniente del estomago del pelinegro resonó en la oficina de la castaña, Harry puso una mano en su estomago y se sonrojo, Hermione soltó una risita.

- Ya es hora de la comida – menciono Harry viendo a una Hermione tras sus montañas de pergaminos – Te invito a comer, ¿Qué dices?

- No creo poder, tengo mucho que hacer –

- Venga Hermione, vayamos a comer y te prometo que Ron te ayudara con tus pendientes – ante la broma de Harry, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ambos sabían que Ron no duraría ni cinco minutos con un trabajo así – Venga, ¿aceptas?

- Ante tal acuerdo como no aceptar – Hermione se levanto de su asiento y rodeo su mesa, Harry ya la esperaba en la puerta y al verla acercarse la abrió para darle el paso. Los amigos al salir de la oficina de la castaña, caminaron por un largo pasillo, con sus paredes negras y líneas blancas. El lugar en ese momento era poco concurrido, ambos se volvían a enfrascar en una conversación, esta era en decidir a que lugar irían a comer. Harry propuso su restaurante favorito, ese donde la decoración era del renacimiento y con esculturas de antiguos grandes hechiceros, el techo se parecía al de Hogwarts y las mesas se ubicaban en una especie de nubes, sin mencionar que la comida era exquisita y por lo cual el lugar era muy famoso. Hermione acepto sin dudar, siempre había querido ir allí desde que se inauguro, pero a Ron no le gustaba la comida que servían en aquel establecimiento, y todo porque Ginny le explico cuales eran los platillos y especialidades del lugar. Harry y Hermione seguían su andar por el corredor, el pelinegro le platicaba a su mejor amigo sobre a donde irían, cuando al final del corredor, el joven hechicero observo como un punto plateado que se acercaba a ellos. El joven de anteojos lo reconoció a simple vista, era un Patronus, y por su figura era de Dean Thomas, quien también trabajaba como Auror para el. Harry y Hermione sintieron que algo no estaba bien, algo malo había ocurrido.

(-)

Todo en aquel local estaba hecho trizas. Mesas partidas a la mitad, pedazos de sillas, vidrio, relleno por doquier. Arurores mantenían una investigación de lo que sucedió en ese lugar, varios reporteros, la mayoría del Profeta, observaban desde unos metros afuera del lugar. Dean ordeno que alejaran aun mas a los "chismosos", como les decía el, para que no vieran y tomaran fotos del interior. Vio como dos de sus colegas salieron del lugar, alejaron a los reporteros, y al final giro a su derecha. Volver a ver ese cuerpo envuelto en una sabana gris, le producía escalofríos. Sabia que esto seria un golpe duro para su jefe y amigo. Después pasó su vista a unos metros a lado de la sabana y vio a un moribundo Ronald Weasley. Dean se acerco al pelirrojo que le miraba fijamente con sus ojos, el derecho le comenzaba a sangrar. El joven moreno se hinco y tomo la mano de Ron, que le brindaba.

- Dean, ¿Dónde esta Harry? – El pelirrojo tenia una mirada de pánico, se acomodo sobre la pared en que se recargaba, al sentir dolor cerro sus ojos, apretándolos y ocasionando que llorara aun mas sangre – Contéstame Dean, ¿Dónde esta?

- Tranquilo, amigo – Dean no podía seguir viendo a su amigo. A su lado, el moreno escucho a los medimagos hablar sobre que Ron no tenia esperanza. El pelirrojo no pareció percatarse – No hagas esfuerzo, necesitamos que descanses para que te recuperes.

- Ya no tengo salvación –Ron parecía ido, ya su razón comenzaba a irse – Tengo que advertirle a Harry.

- ¡Ron! – el grito de Hermione y Harry resonaron en todo el lugar. Corriendo hasta el pelirrojo, Hermione se echo aun lado de su novio. Las lágrimas le brotaban a montones. Harry tenia la misma expresión de pánico que Hermione, pero el no dejaba escapar lagrimas – ¡Ayúdenlo!, no ven que esta muy mal – la castaña le gritaba a los medimagos a un lado de ellos, estos solo se limitaron a bajar su mirada al suelo. Los gritos de dolor y desesperación de Hermione causaban que a todo el que la escuchase se le erizara la piel.

- Harry amigo – Ron nombró a su mejor amigo. Su voz sonaba perdida, ya no se notaba lucido. Harry se puso al otro lado de su pelirrojo amigo y tomo la mano que le ofrecía.

- Tranquilo amigo, todo estarás bien – Harry sentía que su voz se quebraría en cualquier instante.

- Amigo – pronuncio de nuevo Ron, pero se detuvo a toser sangre. Hermione no podía soportar mas verlo así, se levanto y encaro a los medimagos. Harry seguía prestando atención a su mejor amigo que le miraba, o eso parecía – Ten cuidado, viene por ti – la tos volvió con mas sangre, Harry apretó la mano de Ron y una lagrima se le escapo. Dean y los demás Aurores solo callaban y observaban tan trágica escena. Hermione amenazaba a los medimagos con su varita, estaba dispuesta a intentar salvarlo ella mismo, aun cuando los medimagos decían que el hechizo en el fue tan potente que era demasiado tarde tratarlo. Harry por su parte no le dio importancia a lo que le dijo su amigo, el solo quería salvarlo.

- No digas nada, Ron – Harry giro a Hermione quien estaba tiraba en el suelo, recargándose en su mano derecha. Las lágrimas no parecían ser suficientes para expresar tal dolor.

- Harry maldición, escúchame – Ron provoco que Harry le volviera a mirar – El viene por ti, quiere ven… - la mirada de Ron se apago, su voz se disipó en el viento, su piel se torno mas blanca, su vida se desvaneció.

Hermione y Harry pronunciaron el nombre de su amigo varias veces, esperando que volviera a moverse y les respondiera, pero eso nunca paso. La castaña dio un grito desesperado, Harry dejo escapar otra lagrima. Lo siguiente nadie lo esperaba, Harry se levanto y pidió una explicación de quien había perpetrado tal acto. Dean le explico que sospechaban que podrían haber sido mortifagos, pero no tenían aun pistas de quien ó quienes cometieron los asesinatos. Al escuchar asesinatos, Harry miro inquisitivo a Dean y pregunto a que se refería, el moreno no dijo nada, solo miro al cuerpo envuelto en la sabana gris. Harry sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Hermione quien estaba a lado de Ron, miro a su amigo preocupada. El pelinegro tomo su varita, y con un movimiento de ella, hizo que la sabana dejara al descubierto el rostro del cuerpo. Lo que vieron Harry y Hermione los volvió a dejar helados. Más a Harry. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, nadie lo olvidaría.

(-)

Harry y Hermione junto a un grupo de Aurores recorrían todo el callejón diagon. Los hechiceros que estaban por esos lugares, haciendo sus compras o simplemente rondando por ahí, se comenzaron a preocupar al ver tanta movilización. Harry dirigía a su gente al callejón Knocturn, ese seria un inicio en la búsqueda de información sobre los mortifagos que rondaban Londres. La marcha de los aurores era firme, todos dirigidos por un Harry y Hermione, que tenían un rostro duro, sin expresión. Intimidaba verlos de aquella manera.

Apenas entraron al callejón Knocturn, los aurores abordaban locales, hechiceros, y vigilaban todo el perímetro. Harry en persona interrogaba a los hechiceros que parecieran más sospechosos o peligrosos. Con nadie tenia ninguna consideración de ser educado. Su interior estaba lleno de rencor, dolor. Hermione se percibía de igual manera, pero ella se notaba que trataba de controlar un poco sus sentimientos, pero era difícil calmar esa rabia en su interior. Uno de los dos amigos debía tener la calma para tranquilizar al otro, pues cuando Hermione observaba que Harry se pasaba en su interrogatorio ella le tomaba del hombro y con eso lo calmaba. Por supuesto que Hermione también llegaba el momento en que esos sentimientos le dominaban y los dejaba salir, pero debían ser inteligentes si querían hallar a los culpables de su tragedia.

Aquel día nunca se olvidaría. Harry y Hermione no pararon en su búsqueda de los responsables. Dean observo a su jefe, supo que no descansaría hasta hallar a los responsables de la muerte de su mejor amigo y novia. Pero su comportamiento lo tenia preocupado, de que esto no lo llevara a cumplir con la justicia, y tanto el como Hermione se fueran por otro camino.

(-)

La mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione dejaron su búsqueda, era el día del funeral de sus amigos y parejas. Reunidos alrededor de las dos tumbas, color café con adornos en dorado, se encontraban la familia Weasley, Fleur, los padres de Hermione, Luna, amigos de Ron y Harry, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Todos reunidos para dar el último adiós a sus amigos. Harry y Hermione estaban juntos, miraban con ojos lagrimosos como eran enterrados sus seres queridos. Por su mente pasaba la pregunta "¿Cómo era posible que murieran ahora?", después de sobrevivir a la guerra contra Voldemort, como era posible que les sucediera aquello.

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando. Los únicos que quedaron hasta el final fueron el pelinegro y la castaña. La familia de Ron y Ginny le dejaron estar un momento a solas. La joven hechicera se recargaba en el hombro de su mejor amigo, que a la vez el la tenia abrazada con su brazo izquierdo. En un momento el joven apretó mas a su amiga, como no queriendo dejarla huir, como si fuera su ultima persona amada que quedase junto a el.

- Harry – susurro Hermione al sentir como su amigo le transmitía su sentir – no me abandones.

- Nunca Hermione – Harry miro a su amiga ocultar el rostro en su pecho, mientras con su mano recargada en el otro extremo le tomaba con fuerza su ropa. Harry sabia que el y ella a partir de lo ocurrido, los haría estar mucho mas unidos, que serian el apoyo del otro. Entendió que los dos no descansarían hasta ver vengados a sus amigos – Estaremos en esto juntos.


	3. Investigación

_**Un nuevo capitulo llega, le doy gracias a los que me han dado follow, favorite y a crazzy76 por dejarme un review n.n haha.**_

_**Bueno sin más por el momento.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**III. Investigación**

Una semana después de los lamentables acontecimientos, que impactaron en la vida de Harry y Hermione, los avances de la localización de los responsables eran nulos. Esto tenía como loco al pelinegro, no podía creer que no tuvieran ni una maldita pista que los pudiera llevar a la captura de los asesinos de su amigo y novia. Y no importaba que se pasara todo el día y noche en su investigación, no lograba dar con nada. La señora Weasley, agradecida de que Harry buscara a los responsables del asesinato de sus hijos, se comenzó a preocupar por el carácter de Harry, nunca lo había visto así, incluso le pedía que descansara y dejara por un momento todo lo que hacia. Le trataba de convencer de que con una mente descansada tendría más posibilidades de analizar mejor las cosas. El joven aceptaba de mala gana ir a su casa, pero solo terminaba durmiendo dos horas como máximo. Por su parte Hermione, estuvo cuatro días en casa, reposando y desahogando su pena. El impacto que tuvo lo sucedido en ella, sorprendió a muchos, al igual como el de Harry. Nunca pensaron ver de esa manera a los jóvenes. La castaña pasaba los días llorando en su habitación, pareciera creer que con sus lágrimas iría todo su dolor, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no sucedería. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados por ella, en sus visitas le pedían a Harry que por favor la ayudara a salir de su angustia. El pelinegro entendía a los padres lo que le pedían, pero también entendía a su mejor amiga, por lo que cuando estaban solos en su habitación, el simplemente la abrasaba y la deja descargarse todo lo que pudiera en su pecho. De alguna manera eso también le ayudaba a el.

En la mañana después de que se cumpliera la semana de los acontecimientos. Harry recibió la visita de Hermione en su oficina. Le pregunto que como iban las investigaciones, a lo que el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza. La castaña se dejo caer en uno de los asientos al otro lado del escritorio de Harry. Esa no era la Hermione que conocía.

- Los encontrare, te lo prometo –

Hermione solo le dedico una ligera sonrisa, para perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Harry con un movimiento de su varita, hizo en la mesa donde tenia una jarra de café, llenara dos tazas. Con otro movimiento las trajo a su escritorio. Una quedo frente a la castaña, mientras que la segundo llego a sus manos.

- Será difícil pero de alguna forma los hallaremos –

- Han cubierto toda evidencia que los delatara – hablo con voz queda la castaña, Harry le miro serio – Si los encontramos será de milagro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo? –

- ¿Rendirme? – esto sonó mas a que se pregunto a si misma la castaña. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Hermione pareciera analizar esa palabra.

- Esa no es la Hermione que conozco – Harry se levanto de su asiento, rodeo el escritorio y fue en dirección de su amiga. Puso sus manos en los soportes para brazos de la silla, se hinco y miro a Hermione fijamente a sus ojos – Esa no eres tu, nunca te rindes ante un desafío.

Parecía que las palabras hacían efecto en la castaña. Hermione levanto la mirada y se pudo ver en sus ojos que ese fuego especial en su interior se volvió a encender.

- Tienes razón, Harry – la castaña miro a su mejor amigo sonreírle – no se como estuve a punto de rendirme.

- Ya comienzas a sonar a mi mejor amiga – Hermione sonrío ante el comentario de Harry – Me alegra verte ya fuera de tu cuarto.

- Gracias – Hermione tomo la mano de su mejor amigo – Entonces, ¿te ayudo en tu investigación?

- No me vendría mal –

(-)

Dos días más pasaron. Ninguno. Era el avance que habían tenido Harry, Hermione y los Aurores. Habían usado muchos métodos para encontrar pistas, algunas llegaron a incluir Veritaserum. Sin embargo nadie sabía sobre quien planeo matar a Ron y Ginny. En ese tiempo de investigación Harry estaba apunto de caer en la desesperación, y si no fuera por Hermione, lo hubiera hecho. El pelinegro se asombro del gran cambio de actitud de su amiga, ahora era ella quien le animaba. Esto le alegro. Aun así sabia que el dolor seguía en ella, pero conocía su forma de ser, fuerte y centrada.

Harry organizo un escuadrón de patrullaje, el líder seria Dean. Su trabajo seria merodear las zonas mágicas en Londres, en busca de algo que les ayudara. También creo otros grupos que irían a otras ciudades mágicas para mantener una investigación más amplia. Hermione se retiro por su parte de su puesto en el ministerio de magia, y pido una transferencia a la oficina de Aurores, para poder ayudar mas en las investigaciones a Harry. El primer ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt acepto sin poner oposición al desea de Hermione, por lo que les dio su total apoyo y recursos para su labor.

- Bueno Hermione, ya esta hecho – Kingsley le sonrío a la joven hechicera. La castaña sentada frente al escritorio del primer ministro le sonrío – Ya eres parte de los Aurores.

- Se lo agradezco primer ministro –

- Aunque debo de admitir que es una pena que te retires de tu antiguo puesto, estabas haciendo una gran labor – el rostro de Kingsley se mostraba desalentado – pero entiendo tus razones, así que tienes mi apoyo.

- De nuevo se lo agradezco – Hermione se levanto de su asiento y tomo la mano que le ofrecía Kingsley, quien también se había levantado de su asiento – Cuando esto se solucione esto, volveré.

- Esperemos – Kingsley miro divertido a Hermione, la castaña no entendió el bien del porque la respuesta del primer ministro, pero lo ignoro y partió de la oficina a su nuevo trabajo.

(-)

Harry caminaba sin rumbo por el ministerio de magia. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en un caso de unos asesinatos por unos dementes hechiceros creyentes de que aun Voldemort andaba por ahí vivo. El pelinegro iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien tenia rato siguiéndolo, a la vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Si no fuera por que le tomaron del hombro, el hechicero jamás se percataría de la persona que le llamaba. Harry se despabilo al sentir el contacto, se percato que estaba en el atrio del ministerio. Su vista paso de un lado a otro hasta encontrarse con una joven rubia de ojos grises. Su mirada posada en el, era soñadora. Solo conocía una persona con esa mirada, y al examinar su rostro era inevitable no reconocerla.

- Luna – Harry pronuncio al momento en que ella le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Luna apretó fuerte al pelinegro en su abrazo. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado por aquella rubia. En el momento sintió incomodidad pero pronto se esfumo el sentimiento y fue remplazado por un calor especial de amistad.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Harry después de romper el abrazo.

- Muy bien – la voz somnolienta de la rubia no había cambiado en años. Harry siempre supo que la rubia nunca cambiaria. Aunque debía de admitir que con el paso de los años su belleza había incrementado – pero aquí la pregunta es mas para ti.

- Pues solo puedo decir que aquí sigo – Harry se encogió de hombros, en esos días no podía decir que estuviera bien, porque no lo estaba, la muerte de su mejor amigo y novia aun le afectaba.

Luna miro tranquila al pelinegro. Harry sintió de regresar la incomodidad ante esa mirada distante y soñadora. Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, en ese tiempo Harry recordó que Luna era la mejor amiga de su novia. El día del funeral se le vino a la mente, en su imagen mental veía a Luna llorar cuando enterraban a Ginny, pero siempre se mostró serena, pareciera que no tardo nada en resignarse por el deceso de la pelirroja. ¿Seria que no le había dolido tanto muerte de su mejor amiga?.

- Dime, ¿a que vienes al ministerio? – Harry decidió romper el silencio incomodo, y evitar seguir pensando en la pelirroja.

- Voy al departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas – Luna pronuncio todo el nombre del departamento al que iba – Iré a hacer unos papeleos para registrar una nueva especie que he descubierto.

- Eso es genial – Harry sabia que aquella rubia era una excelente bióloga. Sus ganas de encontrar al dichoso Snorckack de Cuernos Arrugados, la habían hecho encontrar ya dos pares de nuevas criaturas mágicas en dos años. El pelinegro podía jurar que Luna llegaría lejos en su trabajo - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?, ¿Talvez en que te reciban antes?.

- No te preocupes, ya había hecho cita –

- Bien, pero en cualquier cosa que te pueda ayudar ya sabes donde encontrarme –

- Gracias, Harry – Luna tomo la mano del pelinegro.

- ¿Pasa algo, Luna? – Harry miro intrigado a la rubia, no entendía bien el comportamiento de su amiga, de hecho nunca la comprendería del todo.

- Es tiempo de saber decir adiós, Harry – Luna soltó la mano de su amigo y dio un par de pasos, antes de retirarse volvió a Harry – Debemos de aprender avanzar y dejar ir a nuestros seres amados – dicho esto la rubia con su mano hizo un gesto para decir adiós, después se perdió entre la multitud. Harry se quedo estático viéndola alejarse, mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dedicado Luna.

- Harry, ¿estas bien? – el pelinegro giro a donde provenía la voz. Frente a el tenia a Hermione que le miraba preocupada - ¿Te ves extraño?, ¿Todo bien?

- Hermione – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Harry. Hermione arqueo su ceja derecha, parecía intrigada. Harry sacudió levemente su cabeza y le sonrío a su mejor amiga – Si estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? –

- Claro, no te preocupes solo me quede pensativo – Hermione examinaba a su amigo en busca de algo mas, pero al ver que todo estaba bien, y que decía la verdad, dejo de lado su preocupación.

- Bien – Hermione suspiro, Harry le miro curioso, sabia que su amiga algo le quería decir - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque esto no lo debida de pillarla, ya que su mejor amigo la conocía perfectamente, y era obvio que se diera cuenta que tenia que decirle algo. No podía ocultarle nada a Harry. El pelinegro se quedo parado mirándola fijamente en espera de una respuesta. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y sostuvo la mirada de su amigo.

- Me he trasladado al departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica – Harry no mostró ninguna cambio de emoción en su rostro, sabia que había algo mas y esperaba que su amiga continuara. Hermione al ver a su amigo serio, esperando, prosiguió – explícitamente a la oficina de Aurores.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se mostró extrañado. Hermione no supo como descifrar la mirada que tenia su amigo, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que no era de molestia - ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Hermione?

- He decidido ayudarte en la caza de los asesinos de nuestros amigos – Hermione estaba decidida a no echarse atrás. Harry miro a su mejor amiga mirarle fija a los ojos, sintió un terror recorrerle su interior, y es que estaba preocupado por ella. Una cosa era que le ayudara en la investigación mediante la papelería, documentos, analizar situaciones, etc. Otra muy distinta que entrara a campo, donde el peligro acecharía. La imagen de perder a su mejor amiga le domino su mente, no se podía dejar que nada malo le pasara, no a ella. Y como si su mejor amiga le leyera la mente, siguió hablando – Sabia que te preocuparías por mi, por eso no te lo dije antes. Pero quiero que me comprendas, esto también me incluye a mi, y por mucho que me quieras proteger, no dejare que tu hagas todo el trabajo.

Harry se quedo callado, lo que le dijo su mejor amiga era mas que cierto. No podía negarle su derecho de buscar justicia. El pelinegro solo pudo dibujar una tenue sonría, aun cuando en su interior el miedo de ver en peligro a Hermione le dominaba. Y aun con el hecho de que en el pasado siempre estuvo en peligro, ahora senita diferente la situación.

- Te comprendo, Hermione –

El pelinegro tomo de la mano a su mejor amiga. Ambos se contemplaron un rato, sin importar que estuvieran en pleno atrio del ministerio.

- Como te dije, estamos en esto juntos – Hermione sonrío y asintió a la vez – pero eso no quita que te vaya ha proteger.

- Aquí el protegido serás tu – Ambos amigos soltaron una carcajada. Ese gesto les ayudo mucho, ya lo necesitaban desde hace días.

- Venga, vayamos pues a tu nueva oficina –

(-)

Los días estaban pasaban en un pestañar. La noche se acercaba después de un día laboral muy largo, muchos ya se retiraban a sus casas. El ministerio de magia se quedaba cada vez con menos gente que recorriera todos sus pasillos, salas, atrio y demás lugares. Ya la cantidad de memorándum volando por todos lados se veía muy reducida, hasta solo ver unos cuantos. Harry, sentado en su asiento reclinable, terminaba de leer el informe de uno de sus Aurores, en el se explicaba sobre el arresto de un hechicero que uso magia negra en el norte del país. La foto mágica, mostraba a un sujeto no mayor de los treinta, su rostro se movía de un lado a otro, parecía que gritaba de ira. "Dementes" pensó el pelinegro al ver como muchos hechiceros se iban por camino obscuro. Al fijarse bien en la foto, recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Harry. Uno fue cuando estaba en tercero en Hogwarts, y vio los carteles de su padrino Sirius gritando, seguro de la desesperación de que pagaría por un crimen que no había cometido. Una tristeza recorrió el interior de Harry. Después como una misma toma, el recuerdo paso a cuando entro en el pensadero de Dumbledore y vio a Crouch Jr en el juicio de Igor Karkarov. No sabia porque pero la foto que tenia enfrente le recordó explícitamente eso.

El pelinegro siguió leyendo el informe, cuando el rechinar de la puerta de su oficina le hizo despegar su mirada del pergamino. En el umbral apareció Hermione quien traía algunos libros consigo. Se notaba cansada, pero eso no evito que le dedicara una sonrisa.

- Hermione, pasa –

- Gracias, Harry – la castaña solo dio dos pasos y se quedo parada frente a Harry – Pero solo quería ver si nos íbamos ya.

- ¿Irnos? – El hechicero observo su reloj, noto que ya casi era la hora en que se quedaría casi por completo solo el ministerio. Otro día que se iba de la misma manera, fue lo que cruzo por la mente del joven hechicero de anteojos redondos – Vaya como vuela el tiempo.

- Si – Hermione conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

Tantas veces lo tuvo cuando estudiaba, pasarse la tarde haciendo sus labores le producía perder la noción del tiempo.

- Es mejor descansar, ya mañana será otro día –

- Hoy no lo objetare – Harry se tallo los ojos, hace días que no dormía bien.

Quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda. El pelinegro tomo su varita que tenia en su escritorio, y con un movimiento de esta acomodo todo su desorden. Acomodo su silla y camino hacia Hermione. El día había terminado.

(-)

Solo el sonido de la estática del televisor sonaba en el cuarto de Harry. El joven estaba totalmente dormido sobre su cama. No había llegado a ponerse bajo las sabanas, por lo que seguía con su ropa del día. Estaba tan cansado que al llegar a su casa se sirvió una copa de vino, se quito los zapatos, prendió su televisor para distraerse, se relajo un poco, y se dejo caer en la cama. Lo siguiente, quedo dormido. Y así tenia un buen rato hasta que la estática del televisor se distorsiono y un rostro apareció en el. Era Dean, quien llamaba apresurado a Harry.

- Harry, despierta, Harry – gritaba el moreno para tratar que su amigo abriera los ojos.

El pelinegro entre sueños escuchaba que era llamado, pero no reconocía la voz, no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Todo estaba en penumbras. Su nombre seguía resonando en sus oídos, poco a poco abrió los ojos. Giro su cabeza, y lo vio. Dean le miraba con un rostro ataviado.

- ¿Dean? – Harry pronto cavilo que algo había sucedido, se levanto enseguida de su cama y se poso frente al televisor - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Creemos tener ha alguien que puede darnos información – Dean miro al pelinegro quedarse callado por unos segundos – Hay posibilidades de tener información de los asesinos de Ron y Ginny.

Lo ultimo que agrego el moreno dejo a un Harry lleno de esperanza, y satisfacción de tener la posibilidad de atrapar aquellos que le quitaron a dos de sus personas mas queridas.


End file.
